The End
by Chris Weld
Summary: This is not a story that ends up as a happy ending. In this world, it starts out bad and just gets worse. Nothing you can do. You could just call for help right? Wrong. The people helping you might just get hurt. So you go back to where you started. Lost.
1. Beginning

Beginning

Run, Run and don't look back. When you think you've run far enough run farther. You don't know which way you're going but if you go straight for a while you'll end up somewhere. But with you knowing that each step you take will just lead to another disaster, you'd rather stand still till someone comes to rescue you. Rescue. Who would come? If someone comes to help they'll be in the same situation as you, stuck. Your foot will just sink in the ground again and again if you tried to do anything. And there's nothing you can do about it. The ground is muddy, the forest is thick, and there's no way out. You just have to keep going in the same direction and hope for the best. The best being that it will end. It being the forest. The forest being life. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, just go, you don't need me to tell you what life is and you know that time doesn't stop. So there's not much to tell you but that life sucks. Here's another thing, you can't kill yourself because you have family that you would leave behind and you kind enough to let them see you alive. Trust me I tried. Planning a suicide is a tough job when you have a mom who is alone with my sister who's stubborn as hell. Then your father who is literally alone and is always depressed. As I was saying you can't really do anything about this problem. But you kind of just learn to deal with it and try to live it the best that you can. You know the saying 'Just be yourself,' well yeah that's my point. So we have to live life the best we can and hope that everything turns out alright. Right?

You might be thinking that this is just another story of a person's life being messed up. Well you're wrong. It's a lot worse than that. We're talking about a person's life beginning o the line. The life starts horrible and it just gets crushed, destroyed, stomped on, and burned on all the way through. You may also think that everything will just end up happy in the end. Well you're wrong again. There is no happy on this life time. No good no happy ending. It just gets worse and worse. You also may not be thinking about this at all and just enjoying another book, well what if this wasn't just another book? It's horror in pages that gets worse and worse, as I told you before.

Is it my life you ask? Well it is. You can look as this story being a new Cinderella story even though it has no happy ending and no prince charming. Oh and I don't have the evil step sisters nor step mother. It's just me, my little sister, and my divorced parents. With this divorced thing my family is in two different states in the United States. My sister lives with my mom in Shepherd, Michigan because it just turns out that my sister can't stand our dad so she's always with our mom. And so I go back and forth between my dad's and mom's place. My dad lives in Forks, Washington, a completely different place from my mom's. So everywhere I go I'm in a different habitat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bang bang! "Wakey wakey Christine! You're leaving today and mom told me to wake you so hurry up and get dressed. Mom's waiting!" My little sister Erin screamed behind my door. "Now!"

"Ok ok got it. I'm up." I say aloud enough that she could hear.

Lately I've been waking up later than I would normally but finally I'm awake to the point to stand and turn my music, from the music station, on. What would happen if I just sat here? Here on my bed and juts listen to music and not leave. I'll have to lock my door so that Erin won't try to open the door. I'll also have to turn the music loud enough so that I won't hear them. No more moving around just staying in one place. I can just listen to music all I want and think about absolute nothing. Unfortunately being human I'll get hungry and it would be a perfect way to die, a cruel way to die but a way to end a life. It would be a waste to end my life now when I took hours just to pack my bag to go to my dad's. So I might as well go on with what I have to, living I mean.

After looking around this empty room that I won't see for the whole school year and debating on whether to live or to die, I go to take a shower. I come back to my dissertated room all clean and wet with a damp towel on. Thinking why did I leave the music on again. I turn the music up higher just so that I can drown all thoughts and get ready for the day already.

Ready finally. I take my hair out of the towel it was so wrapped up in. Curls, why is my hair so curly? I just leave it the way it was and walk out of the room to make it alone again for a whole year of school. And I run down the stairs to a little girl eating cereal on a table next to the kitchen where an older woman, older than myself, who had made something and put it in an orange back pack. She looks at me with surprise.

"What?" I asked curiously, the look on her face sort of scared me to make me jump.

"Nothing." She said so sweetly that it made me relax. "What's with that face? All I'm doing is making you a snack for the trip. You eat some brunch."

"Fine but I would suggest putting your makeup on 'cause you scared me a little. It's hard to get used to you not wearing makeup when you wore it for so long before."

"Oh you little." She says with this face that tells you everything about how she feels but she starts to laugh at what was said. "Here" She throws the orange back pack at me and walks on to her bed room.

I start to head toward the pantry that held all the non-refrigerated products, to get some cereal.

"We're all out" Erin said. She's the one that has to know what's happening and the one who is in charge. More like the police who don't listen to their own rules.

"What happened to them all?" I started to question.

"I had the last bowl, can't you tell?"

"Yeah I see that, thanks."

"You're welcome." She said with great big smile on her face. Oh did I tell you that she always has to have the last word.

"I'll just have toast then." I said trying to see what she will say for her last word contest.

"We're almost out of butter, and can you make some more cinnamon sugar because I know that we're all out of that." Yeah she said something but the thing is is that I have to I have to do more than expected.

"Don't worry about the butter we'll get more on the way back from the airport." My mom shouted from the bathroom. To be honest it scared me enough to make me jump. My mom, Debra, is the peace maker in the house. I don't usually call my parents mom and dad, I usually call them by their first names, Deb, short for my mom's name Debra, and Steven.

So I put my bread in the toaster and I start to make the cinnamon sugar. Today is the day that I have to go to Washington, starting in a totally different school with different people again. This isn't the first time that something like this has happened. I mean that I have gone to Steven's, my dad's, house before it's just that that time he was living in Texas and I was a lot younger than. The only reason I didn't see Steven in a long time was because I was too young to ride in the airplane by myself. Other than that I've been trying to help Deb with her work and my sister Erin with school and my own school and work has been a hassle I wasn't able to even see Steven. I wonder how he feels about the whole thing now that he hasn't seen me in years.

"Are you going to get that?" A small voice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are . . . you . . . going . . . to . . . get that?" Erin asked slower as I turned around to see her pointing to the toaster with my toast sticking up ready to be buttered with cinnamon sugar.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks I forgot about it." I turned back around to have the toast finally done with so that I could eat it.

"Wow. I can't believe that you were so engaged into thinking that you completely forgotten about the toast that is going to fill your stomach that is in a mood of hunger." Erin said like she was some professor.

"Where did you get that from professor? Shakespeare?"

"Oh ha ha." She got the last word again, wow. Even if it was a laugh I'll get the last word.

"Ok girls are you ready to go?" Deb said.

"Yep" Erin said putting her bowl and spoon in the sink that she had finished her cereal in.

"Yeah" I said in the last bit of my toast.

"Ok, well your luggage is already in the car so let's head out already" Deb said.

It has been a long time and I haven't seen him nor has he seen me in a long time. I'm afraid to say it but I think I'm scared.


End file.
